mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mr. Men Show Blooper Reel
The following is the list of overlooked mistakes in The Mr. Men Show animation. While many errors end up on the cutting room floor some still end up in the finished product. *Animation Error - mistake in animation *Continuity Error - mistake in writing *Audio Problem - mistake in recording Physical Animation Error: In the scene where Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Tickle exercise to the music, one shot has Mr. Tickle stretching hard and doesn't look proud. Animation Error: In some scenes, Little Miss Whoops has a band-aid. However, the band-aid disappears when she moves. Shoes Animation Error Mr. Messy's feet looks like the other Mr Men even though they looked realistic in episodes such as Dillydale Day. Movies Continuity Error: When Miss Calamity phoned up Mr. Strong, he was trying to get Mr. Rude out of the popcorn machine, but after Miss Calamity gets sucked into the film, Mr. Rude can be seen sitting in the theater. Beach Revealing Error: Throughout the episode, two people that look like Mr. Stubborn are seen. One in scuba gear, and one lying on the beach towel. Science Revealing Error: In the ending scene, Mr. Stubborn is seen both at the Venus Flytrap attraction and watching the asteroid sequence. Books Animation Error: When Mr. Noisy says "...to ask you to leave!", his megaphone disappears but when he says "Probably because you were talking" it appears again. Food Continuity Error: How can the Beanburger restaurant be called Mr. Bounce's Beanburger and Dillydale Beanburger? Closed-captioning Error: When Miss Calamity welcomes Mr. Quiet to Mr. Bounce's Beanburger, the close-captioning reads "Mr. Bouncy". Amusement Park Continuity Error: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small are supposed to be behind Mr. Tickle and Mr. Grumpy, but in one scene the seat behind Grumpy and Tickle is empty. Mouth Expression Error: At one point, when the Ferris wheel is going at a faster speed than normal, Miss Whoops is smiling when she broke the lever. Animation Error: When Miss Whoops got the caramel apple stuck on the controls, her hands become dirty, clean and then return to dirty. Mouth Expression Error: When Mr. Stubborn says "We are not stuck!" his mouth becomes a smile for a split second. Then it returns to a frown. Sneezes and Hiccups Continuity Error: When the lights went out Mr. Lazy was not shown, and when Mr. Stubborn sneezed down the whole building, he was gone. Ships Animation Error: Mr. Bounce's mouth doesn't move when he says "Mr. Bounce overboard!" Animation Error: When Mr. Small and Mr. Nosey collide with Miss Calamity, an open book falls in front of Mr. Small. His hand asset flicker on and off. Dance Animation Error: When Mr. Stubborn does the rain dance, no hairs are shown. Animation Error: The intro's line usage is non vectorized and uses many more frames for their animation that usual, making it both overtly smooth as jittery. Animation Error: For one frame when Mr. Scatterbrain is dancing in the intro, his nose is miscolored. Collecting Continuity Error: The audience in Good Morning Dillydale is normal, but the characters are mixed up when Mr. Rude comments "That is NOT a collection!" Continuity Error: Mr. Lazy was shown in the audience after Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine introduced themselves, but after Mr. Scatterbrain left to get his collection of monkeys, he became a guest, showing his collection of remote controls, instead of being in the audience. Clean Teeth Continuity Error: When Mr. Rude says "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" he is holding a green toothbrush. It becomes black in the next shot. Dining Out Animation Error: For the duration of Miss Magic making Elephants appear until the moment they go on a rampage, Mr. Happy is shown in the background sporting green arms. Snow Animation Error: Mr. Bump only has 5 pieces of coal in his hand, but he throws 8 on the snowman. Mouth Expression Error: Mr. Nosy smiles when he runs away from the avalanche. Animation Error: Mr. Stubborn has an extra piece of hair when he walks to the door. Cinema Revealing Error: In the audience before the Trailer, Mr. Fussy is in Mr. Persnickety's color scheme. This is because the assets in the scene were reused from Movies. Revealing Error: In the final scene of the final plot, Mr. Quiet appears four times. Sleep Mouth Expression Error: Mr. Messy smiles when Miss Chatterbox disrupts Mr. Persnickety's piano concert. Airport Revealing Error: At one point when Mr. Funny runs, his shoes are missing. Jobs Audio Problem: The first bumper had different music and the normal bumper music appeared before it had started. Surprises Revealing Error: When the Mr. Men and Little Misses are on the machine, if you look carefully, Little Miss Curious' nose is orange. Birthday Continuity Error: Miss Calamity is with the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, but when Mr. Messy arrives, she appears behind him. Character Error: In Mr. Scatterbrain's marching band, Mr. Quiet can be seen playing the cymbals. Cooking Other Error: The US version of this episode has no ending scene. Travel Audio Problem: Mr. Tall pronounced Mr. Fussy's name as "Mr. Fuzzy". Dance Dance Dance Continuity Error: At Miss Scary and her ballet show Mr Nosy and Mr Small are in the background, but after Mr Rude farts they are show at a table playing tea party. Dillydale Day Continuity Error: In the first scene of the first plot, Miss Helpful can be seen next to Mr. Persnickety. Later on, she is replaced with Miss Sunshine. In the same scenes, Mr. Messy disappears. Lunch Continuity Error: In the ending scene of the second plot, Miss Whoops can be seen in both the mob and on the floor polishing machine. Character Error: At the beginning of the episode, there are three characters with happy looks on their faces when they are about to eat their lunch. Mr. Stubborn is one of them. Construction Revealing Error: After the second bumper ends, Mr. Quiet and Mr. Scatterbrain’s hat are briefly colored the same as the next scene. Pets Audio Problem: In the UK version, in the beginning of the second plot, the narrator only says "--t elephant is missing." Category:The Mr. Men Show Category:Lists